A Case of Ed
"A Case of Ed" is the 18th episode of Season 4 and the 95th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd buys an Encyclopedia of Obscure Diseases, and become convinced that he is suffering from a fatal illness. In the meantime, Kevin has been grounded, and Ed and Eddy milk the opportunity for all it's worth. Plot Ed and Eddy are partying down today, as Kevin has been grounded and they are pretty much allowed to do anything to his property as he can't come outside and lay the smack down on them, and because of this, they're TP-ing his house when Edd comes up to them, lugging behind him a wagon filled with books that he got from a library sale. He reveals to his friends the contents of his haul, one of which happens to be a book on strange diseases. He opens it up to a random page and finds one called Lackadaisycathro Disease, symptoms of which include rationalizing of mundane circumstances, habitual cleanliness, and an abnormal fixation to headwear–all things that apply to Edd, as Eddy points out. Edd tries to laugh it off, but buries himself in the book, shaken, as Eddy continues to taunt Kevin. After a successful taunt, Edd asks if he mumbles his words (one of the symptoms) only to be told by a distracted Eddy that he needs to speak up and stop mumbling. After noticing that his knees are knocking, which is another symptom, Edd collapses. Edd, feeling that his worst fears have been confirmed, loudly bemoans his lot in life and starts wailing about how horrible it is that he has to go so soon. Although a lot of his symptoms seem to be self-induced, Eddy is perfectly willing to play along with his friend's melodrama if it means he'll get a few laughs out of it, and soon enough he pages Ed, M.D. Quack. When Edd expresses confusion over Ed's ability to treat him, Eddy fakes worry, saying that confusion is another symptom. After several tests, all of which are illogical and seem to be made up on the spot by Ed, Edd fears the worst, as he's obviously expiring. Eddy then asks if anybody has tried to kick him; upon receiving a "no", he says that Edd is in the clear, as people trying to kick the disease-bearer is the final symptom while surreptitiously slapping a "Kick Me" sign on Edd's back. Edd is relieved by this news until Eddy kicks him, sending him skyward. Eddy then fakes shock, saying that he thought Edd didn't have the final symptom. Worried, Edd asks Dr. Ed how long he has to live and Ed, not being the brightest bulb in the box, suggests that Edd has until lunch. Edd nearly faints when he hears this, but is revived somewhat when Eddy slips a piece of paper and a pencil into his hand and tells him to write. Edd asks if he's supposed to write a sonnet on the beauty of life, but as usual, Eddy is thinking only of himself, and tells Edd to write out his will, and leave something nice to him. Ed asks for Edd's hat, and this is the final straw, as he goes off wailing about how he is not long for this world. Eddy bursts into laughter, but Ed starts to cry, having been caught up in the charade; Ed's tears quickly turn to smiles when Eddy reminds him that they're pranking Edd, however. Edd wanders around the cul-de-sac and sees most of the kids coming down the lane, heading for the beach. They invite Edd to join them but, depressed, he can only cry about how little time he has left. He has taken Eddy's advice, however, and is giving his stuff away. To Rolf he bequeathes his microscope, which Rolf mistakes for a peanut-smasher, and to Jonny he gives his remote control. Edd then turns to Nazz and bemoans the fact that there are so many things left unsaid between them; when Nazz asks what they are, however, he just turns away, weeping. This exposes his back and the Kick Me sign to Jimmy, who swiftly walks up and dispenses a light kick, giggling all the way. Jimmy's merriment soon turns to confusion, however, as Edd wails about the horror of Lackadaisical Cathro Disease–only for Nazz to peel the sticky note from his back and show it to him. As Edd catches on to what his friends did to him, the other kids walk off, ready to head for the beach. Ed and Eddy are still having fun at Kevin's expense by building a wall around his house, when Edd comes back, steaming with rage and demanding to know why they would do something so evil to him. Eddy tries to brush him off, but is soon distracted by the specter of Kevin on the outside now. Kevin explains that he got off earlier for good behavior, and Eddy first grovels, then runs away with Ed and hides in his house and locks the door. Kevin growls as Ed and Eddy happily dance around inside, having escaped his rage again, but is soon distracted by Edd, who happens to have Eddy's spare house key and is only too glad to "misplace" it somewhere that Kevin can find it. Kevin is all too willing to play along, and Ed and Eddy are soon on the receiving end of a thrashing that Edd deems part of "Kevin's Justified Pummel Disorder". Memorable Quotes *'Edd': up a book "Nocturnal burrowing insects." Ed: "Cool!" Edd: another book "The Enchanted Spleen." Ed: "Compelling!" Edd: Ed a third book "Scores of Spores." Ed: "I can relate!" Edd: book number 4 "One hundred and one Latin party jokes." Ed: "Do tell." Edd: up a heavy looking book "The Encyclopedia of Obscure Diseases. This looks edifying. Listen to this, Ed. The Lackadaisycathro Disease. Symptoms include the rationalizing of mundane circumstances, habitual cleanliness and an abnormal fixation to headwear…" trails off Ed: "That sounds resembling! 'Cause it sounds like… uh…" Eddy: "It sounds like Sockhead, bonehead!" ---- *'Rolf': about the microscope Edd gave him "A peanut smasher?" Edd: lamenting "OH, ROLF! YOU'RE SO UNEDUCATED!" ---- *'Eddy': "Nice shorts, Romeo." tries to cover his noticeable underwear showing with his hospital gown. Ed: the trembling Edd "Please, rest your buttocks." ---- *'Edd': "Tell me the truth, doctor. How long have I for this world?" Ed: "Um… till lunch?" camera zooms in, the background turns red, and Edd gets a horrified look on his face. ---- *'Edd': "Oh, Double D, I knew thee well!" away sobbing while Eddy is laughing at his own trick on Edd's "death" Ed: at Edd's "final" life: "Poor Double D!" Eddy: "Double D ain't really sick, lummox! Remember?" Ed: that Edd isn't dying "That's some good T.V. right there." ---- *'Edd': with Ed and Eddy's prank on him "ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELVES!?" Eddy: "Hang on there, Hamlet!" and Ed continue laughing at the brick wall they built around Kevin's house. Ed:'' about the brick wall and Kevin stuck inside'' "Too rich, huh Double D?" Edd: "LISTEN TO ME!" Eddy: laughing "How can we not?" Edd: the "Kick Me" sign that Eddy put on him earlier "This was found on my body. YOU HAD ME BELIEVE I WAS EXPIRING!" ---- *'Ed': fear of seeing Kevin "SPONGE STAMPEDE!" Kevin: "Get back here!" Ed & Eddy: "Kevin can't get us! Kevin can't get us!" Eddy: "Oh no, Ed! I'm so scared!" Ed: "I am shaking like cheese." and Eddy start laughing hysterically and continue to dance around, as Kevin grows angrier Kevin: and mumbles obscenities under his breath Edd: holding Eddy's house keys "Oh look, Eddy's spare house keys." drops them "Oops. How careless of me. I must've misplaced them." starts to smile and picks up the keys, while Eddy and Ed continue to laugh and dance, until Kevin joins them and panics Eddy. Eddy: "NO! NOT THE FACE, KEV!" Edd: happily from his medical book as the spectacle of Kevin working out his anger on his two friends goes on in the background "Kevin's Justified Pummel Disorder – symptoms include bruising of the eye, followed by a sore rear end, and the rapid release of hot air from an inflated ego." laughs to himself. Trivia *'Goofs': **The pile of toilet paper rolls that Ed and Eddy were using to vandalize Kevin's house vanishes by the time of Jimmy and Edd's arrivals to the scene. ** Ed was seen with four toes but most of the time all the characters have three toes. **Look closely: When Edd is giving his stuff to the kids (except Kevin) you can see Nazz and Sarah with four toes. **Just after Edd was talking to Nazz and crying, if you look closely at Sarah in the close-up shot of her, she's wearing her normal pink shirt but in the next shot of her, she has her yellow swimsuit back on. **In the shot when Jimmy kicked Edd's buttocks, you'll notice Edd's got both his shoes. But in the next shot of his full body, his left shoe is gone. *These are the pranks Ed and Eddy pulled on Kevin: *#They used toilet paper to completely cover almost all of his house. *#Eddy made faces at him. *#Eddy rang Kevin's doorbell continuously to annoy Kevin. When Kevin came out and was about to punch Eddy, Eddy reminded him he can't do that outside because he was grounded. *#Ed annoyed Kevin by doing a puppet-like show in front of Kevin with his toes (there were faces drawn on the said toes). *#Eddy used a fishing rod to catch ahold of Kevin's clothes and reel them in, taking them off his person. *#Eddy mooned Kevin, and he almost puked. *#Ed and Eddy completely covered Kevin's house with bricks. *Despite it being blocked from viewers, this marks the second time Eddy shows his bare bottom to anyone. The first was in "Pop Goes the Ed." However, Eddy does this on purpose just to gross out Kevin. *Ed broke the fourth wall by saying, "That's some good T.V. right there." *The name "Cathro" from Lackadaisycathro Disease is derived from Ken Cathro, a worker on the show. *It seems Kevin keeps a goldfish in his bedroom. *Edd doesn't contract any diseases, but he does get the placebo effect. *This is the third time Edd cries. The first time was in "Ed in a Halfshell," and the second time was in "Fa-La-La-La-Ed." *If you look closely during the scene where they show Kevin's room, you can see a poster that says "Bikini Babes" in his room. That name on the poster is similar to the magazine that Kevin reads. *Eddy has a spare key to his house with a disco ball keychain attached to it. *This episode was featured on Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.2: Fools' Par-Ed-ise DVD. *The glasses Nazz was wearing near the end of the episode look a lot like the fashion glasses from "It's Way Ed." *There are no scams in this episode. *Eddy at one part of the episode says 'I'll be back' which is the famous line mentioned by Arnold Schwarzenegger in Terminator. Lackadaisycathro Disease Symptoms *Rationalizing of mundane circumstances *Habitual cleanliness *An abnormal fixation to headwear *Weakness in the lower extremities Gallery Kevs room.jpg|Kevin is grounded and standing in his room. Eddy and jimmy with soda.jpg|"Have a soda Curly Locks." imagesCABCZ3L5.jpg|Eddy making fun of Kevin. Kevs_kitchen.jpg|Kevin, trying to unlock the cookie jar. Edd it's ill.jpg|Edd "sick" with Lackadaisycathro disease. Till_lunch?.jpg|"Umm… till lunch?" Doctor Ed.jpg|Eddy is mad at Doctor Ed. Eddy_pantsless.jpg|"Whoa-ho-ho! I am beginning to turn into a werewolf Eddy!" A-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6822615-1141-822.jpg|Ed and Eddy hiding inside Eddy's house. A-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6822648-1138-818.jpg|Ed and Eddy inside Eddy's house. A-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6822654-1139-818.jpg|Ed and Eddy dancing inside Eddy's house. Video See Also *Lackadaisycathro Disease Case of Ed Case of Ed